


Mewl

by ANnaly (S_naly)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien!Strife, Cat!Strife, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_naly/pseuds/ANnaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parv finds Will with cat ears and a tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mewl

**Author's Note:**

> Implies that they revert to being normal after death.

Will stared at his mirror, rubbed his eyes and looked back.

He didn't do what he thought he did, did he? 

He did.

But, somehow he doesn't mind it. 

Gently, Will reached up and rubbed his new furry cat ears. It was deliciously soft and cuddly but the feeling wasn't as pleasing as cats made it to be.

"How disappointing," he said aloud and turned to reach for his sword, preparing himself to face death once again due to a fail experiment.

But from the corner of his eyes, a movement caught his attention.

What was that?

Quickly he turned to catch it but whenever he reached out for it, it moved out of his way. After a few minutes of circling and growing frustration, he stopped and logically thought of his next move.

"Mirror. I can look in the mirror," he pouted. Why didn't he think of that before? The genes he injected must have really affected his thought process. 

When he turned his head towards the mirror, he somewhat wished he hadn’t, because now that he knows he has a fluffy tail he kind of doesn’t want to get rid of it. Glancing around him to be sure no one was around, he quietly mewled.

Instantly his face heated up in shame. He couldn’t believe he actually tried to mewl like a cat. What was wrong with him? He shouldn’t be fazed by the ears and tail, it shouldn’t affect him at all. Quickly, he grabbed his sword and moved it into position to stab himself, but just as he was about to strike himself with it, he stopped. 

“Me-meow,” he grumbled, looking into the mirror. He couldn’t kill himself to go back to his usual form, but he couldn’t exactly let anyone see this, especially Parvis. Yes, Parvis should never know about this. Will shuddered and thought of Parvis laughing at him, his tail drooping in sadness. But, he wanted to stay in this form and at least enjoy it while it lasted. “Just for a few days,” he compromised, “No more than a week.”

-o-

“Strifey?” Parv called out. It’s been nearly a month and a half since he’s seen Will and he was beginning to get worried. Sure, it was normal for Will to disappear for a few weeks, but he would never disappear for more than three weeks and even if he did, Will would at least tell him.

“Strifeykins?” Parv shouted again, making his way through Will’s house.

‘He couldn’t be experimenting again, could he?’ Parvis thought, ‘Especially since he royally screwed up the last time.”

Thirty minutes passed while Parv searched through Will’s house. He looked through the basement, the kitchen, the bathrooms, and even the refrigerator. So no matter how much Will objected to Parv entering his bedroom, today was the day Parvis is going to go in.

For safety reasons, of course. To make sure that his Strifeykins isn’t dead or dying. 

Taking a deep breath, Parv grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed it open, praying he wouldn’t walk upon a dead William Strife. 

-o-

William Strife couldn’t help the fact that he loved yarn. He really couldn’t.

Another thing he couldn’t help was Parvis barging into his bedroom.

But he sure wished he could. There he was, half-naked and tangled in a mess of yarn, watching the dumbstruck Parvis simply stare at him as if he lost his mind. There was absolutely no going back from this. 

Hesitantly he said, “Hey Parvis.”

Silence.

“P-Parvis?”

Parv shook his head, coming out of his stupor, and cautiously walked towards Will. With each step he took, Will backed away an equal distance until his back was against the bed.

“A-are you mad, Parvis?”

Parv didn’t answer, instead be brought his hand towards Will’s cat ears and gently rubbed them.

Will didn’t know what was going on, but the ear rubs were deliciously addictive. ‘Why didn’t they feel like this when I was rubbing them?’ Will quickly thought before softly pushing his head into Parvis’s loving hands. A slow rumble started in his chest and pushed itself out until it became a continuous purr.

Surprised, Will immediately covered his mouth. He looked to Parvis to explain but only saw the sparkle of amusement within his eyes. 

“Strifey-kins, you’re blushing,” Parv finally said, as he slowly brought his mouth to Will’s ear, “Is this what you’ve been hiding from me for the past month?”

Will squirmed in pleasure at the close proximation of Parvis. He attempted to voice his objection, but a quiet mewl escaped his mouth instead. 

Chuckling, Parv cooed, “You’re too cute, Strifey. But you’ve been a bad kitty.” Instantly, Parvis smashed his lips against Will’s, their teeth clacking together. At first Parvis meant for the kiss to be punishing but as time continued and Will’s adorable mewls echoed throughout the room, their kisses soften until they were just expressing how much they missed each other. 

“I missed you,” Parv whispered against Will’s lips, “But are you really going to continue staying like this? Because I quite like it, right now.”


End file.
